


Winter Flower

by edensgarden



Series: Starry Night [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Crushes, During Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Memories, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Teen Crush, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: While the others are busy training on the snowy mountains, you find yourself distracted by the challenge to catch Annie off guard and smash her pretty face with a snow ball.It proves to be averyhard task.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Series: Starry Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Winter Flower

“Hehe,” You snickered evilly, the clouds of white smoke puffing in front of you.

The coldness was enveloping you harshly, your cheeks and ears a blazing red. You couldn’t care less about the biting weather as you formed yet another ball of snow. Flicking your gaze from left to right, you held your breath to listen to your surroundings.

_This time, I won’t let you catch me._

The floor of snow beneath you was crunching with each of your steps and you shriveled your face in displeasure, hoping that _she_ didn’t hear you approaching.

You pressed your lips against each other, using your free arm to brush your hair out of your face. It was already damp with the amount of snowballs you had been hit with, your slow reflexes on very obvious display.

The hair on the back of your neck lifted at the cool sensation, a shiver running down your spine – but right in that moment, you caught the sight of a familiar small blonde kneeling on the ground with her back to you.

_Checkmate._

You leaned down to grab another handful of snow before you pushed off all of your weight from the soles of your feet, using the strength of your thighs to sprint. You felt your feet sink deep into the white ground, the coldness seeping in from your ankles and traveling all the way to your tingling fingertips.

The girl in front of you turned towards you with wide, surprised eyes, her lips opening in a protest that died in her throat. Your hands surrounded her cheeks that were tinted crimson from the cold, earning an uncharacteristic yelp.

“Goooootcha!”

You announced, your momentum causing both of you to lose your balance. Annie landed on her back with a thud, small glittering flakes of snow erupting from the ground around her.

You rested your forehead against hers with a shrill cackle, proud that you _finally_ managed to catch her off guard after almost forty five minutes of playing hide and seek.

The lightness of your chest allowed you to laugh freely, carrying the echo deep into the snowy mountains, letting your fellow comrades take part in your happiness.

“About time.”

Annie muttered stiffly, her gaze avoiding yours. Her already captivating blue eyes seemed even more pronounced, surrounded by all the whiteness around you, shimmering at nothing in particular.

You squeezed your thighs tighter against her waist, swiping your hand on the ground beside her, letting the snowflakes fall on her face with a sadistic laugh.

“You better watch it, young lady! You’re under my mercy now!”

You lowered the pitch of your laugh a few octaves, aiming to sound like a villain from the children’s books. But much to your dislike, you felt Annie shake beneath you.

The sound of her carefree and clear giggle caught you off guard, freezing your movements. You gulped, trying to decipher what this weird feeling in your stomach was when you suddenly felt the ground slip from underneath you.

You were upside down, your back now pressed into the cold, soft ground, your hands lifting to instinctively grab around Annie’s arms to dampen your fall.

“Wha- “

“Who’s at whose mercy now, _young lady_?”

Your heart raced as Annie pressed her forehead against yours now, her voice thick with a deep tone of teasing you weren’t accustomed to. Your throat felt dry all of a sudden, your stomach clamping when her lips curled into a confident smirk.

Her hand was grabbing your chin and tilting it up to force you to face her piercing stare and you found yourself gulping once more for an entirely different reason.

_Water…_

Despite the freakishly low degrees around you, you felt warmth return to your cheek and your ears – you were convinced you were as red as the tomato soup you were served each night.

_Why am I so hot all of a sudden…?_

“You might win a battle, “ Annie whispered, her pointer finger stroking along your jaw, bound by the way the tiny hairs rose in goosebumps, “But that doesn’t mean you’ll win the war…”

She lifted herself off you slightly, her torso shielding you from the blinding sun that rose through the clouds. The silver lining cast a light glow on her slender form, the gleams that escaped stroking you softly.

Your heart failed when you noticed the same blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears.

_Why is she…?_

“My father used to say that to me often…”

Annie lowered her gaze to study your face, her hands resting innocently on your chest, right above your heart. You bit your tongue, sure that she must have felt how violently it was beating. You wanted to open your mouth, explain yourself and defend yourself – but against what?

How were you supposed to profess something you didn’t understand yourself?

“One day, “ She turned her head to gaze at the sun, facing away from you as her hand curled around the fabric of your shirt, her voice filled with melancholy and longing. It was the next words that left Annie’s lush lips that caused your breath to hitch and your hand to place itself above hers, squeezing reassuringly,

“I want you to meet him.”


End file.
